The Girlfriend Process
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Different points in Dean and Ginny's relationship shown over a span of time. Fluffy. Dean's POV. I really like this one. Each chapter is less than 1000 words. Dean/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I honestly have no clue who owns the words shown in italic. I found them in one of my friend's AIM profiles once and saved it because I loved it. I just came across it and decided it would make for a cute little story. I'd give the credit if I could.

Originally this was going to be one long piece, now it will be an 18 part story. Each part will be a short length though. And I should have it finished in decent time. Each chapter starting with an italic line. It should be pretty fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters, places or spells you recognize. I don't own the words in italic. (Please assume this disclaimer applies for the full story.)

* * *

The Girlfriend Process

_Tell her you think she's cool and tell her why. _

I recently took notice of Ginny Weasley. I'm not sure how I hadn't noticed her before. We've been hanging out lately. She's really cool. I'm meeting her in the library now. I'm a year ahead of her and offered to help her with homework. Who knows what possessed me to do that, especially this early in the morning?

I love that it's Saturday and she's not in uniform. She has real style. It's funny that for a pureblooded wizard, who knows barely anything about Muggles, the clothes she wears, or the way she wears them rather, keep up with the Muggle fashion trends. She really is something.

"Hey Ginny," I say sitting down. "What're we working on first today?"

"Muggle Studies of course. I have to abuse you well you're still fully willing to help," she grins. I shake my head and laugh at her. Sense of humor too.

"What's the work on then?"

"An essay: "Explain Muggle Fashion of This Time"." I laugh. "I don't see what's so funny," she says coolly. "Don't offer you're help if you're going to mock me." She starts to pack up her things to move to another table and I realise I should probably explain myself before it's too late.

"Wait Ginny," I say, placing a hand on her arm to still her movements. "I'm not laughing that you need help with it, well, I am, but not for the reason you think." Once I'm assured she's paying attention I continue. "When I walked in I was thinking to myself how amusing it was that you know nearly nothing about modern Muggles, but manage to capture their fashion trends perfectly."

"What do you mean? I'm dressed as a trendy muggle?" she asks with an adorably confused look.

"That sums it up, yes. I'd bring you home with me and you'd look like you fit right in. My mum would think you were just a neighborhood girl." She blushes. Once I realize what I said I feel my cheeks heat up too. I'm thankful my skin's dark and you can't see my cheeks redden. There's no reason to bring her home with me. It doesn't matter if she'd fit in. Mum doesn't need to meet her.

"Er, what I mean is, it's just funny that you need help with an essay on something you pull off so well." I'm not helping myself any.

"Well, would you help me still, since I didn't even know I was a trendy Muggle?" she asks shyly. I nod and help her with the essay.

By lunchtime we've finished the essay and are half way through studying for her Charms test. I've had a blast with her. And to think, I'm enjoying my Saturday in the library of all places.

"Ya know Ginny, you're pretty cool. I didn't know studying could be entertaining before today." I tell her as we walk into the Great Hall.

"I was thinking the same thing Dean. Thanks for your help," she says shyly before leaving my side to sit with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pick her up and pretend you're going to throw her in the pool, she'll scream and fight, but inside she's secretly loving it. _

School's getting closer to being over for another year. I should be starting to study for end of year exams right now, but it's incredibly nice out. A perfect reason to put it off. Even a good number of the 5th and 7th years are foregoing studying for some 'fun in the sun'. I notice amongst those 5th years is Ginny. We've become better friends over the past few months. Help each other study, eat lunch together sometimes, even spent a Hogsmeade trip together, with our other friends of course.

She's sitting nearby the lake in shorts and a tank top, watching all her friends goof around in the shallow part of the water. Why not go have a bit of fun with her?

I get up, brushing my shorts off, and tell Seamus I'll be back. I silently make my way towards her. I sneak up behind her, careful not to make a sound and get her attention. Just before she turns her head the other way a bit, I scoop her up over my shoulder so she's hanging upside down.

She starts to holler and scream. Pleading me to let her down. When that doesn't work she resorts to begging her friends for help. Unfortunately for her, they're all laughing too much to help. I start to stalk towards the water, a mischievous grin on my face, but she can't see that. She screams even more. It'd put her down if I couldn't her the laughter in her voice. It's just too bad she couldn't cover it up. Many people are watching in amusement by now.

Once I get so I'm standing only ankle deep in the lake I readjust my grip. I flip her down quite suddenly, making her scream even louder. Just when she's about to get wet, however, I tighten my hold and pull her back up to my chest, laughing madly.

When I put her down and I instantly turn to run away. She gives chases. We're making a fabulous show for anyone outside today. I run towards the tree where I left Seamus and grab my shirt on the way by. Turning to see where she is, I throw my shirt at her so it covers her face, allowing me more of a lead.

The sound that escapes her when it hits its target is the most adorable thing I've ever heard. I just continure to run, still laughing.

"You'll never see this shirt again Thomas! Anything you throw at me becomes mine, so watch it!" she hollers.

"Yeah, yeah! You just want a piece of me, for when you go to sleep at night," I shout back. I turn in time to catch her cheeks redden.

I slow my running down; interested in what she'll do when she catches me. I was not, however, expecting to feel her body slam mine to the ground. I turn in time to land on my back, avoiding injury. I grin like a fool when I see the position this landed us in.

"If you wanted to be close to me love, all you had to do was ask," I tease her with a wink, again causing the blush I seem to provoke so often.

"Oh sod off. I had to stop you some how." She replies.

"Yes and I can see how the only logical way would be to pin me to the ground." I smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hold her hand and run. _

One more week until we have to catch the train home for the summer. Our exams our finished, results are coming any day now. Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and me snuck down to the kitchens tonight. Ginny said she knew of a house-elf in there, named Dobby, who is very helpful to any of Harry Potter's friends, even more so if you give him a pair of socks. Apparently they're very important to him, something about having been given his freedom. I'm not really sure.

What I'm sure about is that she was very correct. He continuously expressed is gratitude to "Miss Wheezy" and her friends.

All was well and fine in the kitchens. We hung around for a good two hours, snacking on whatever the house-elves brought over, drinking various drinks, telling numerous stories or jokes, reminiscing our favorite memories of the fading school year.

The problem comes now. It's well past curfew and we need to make it undetected to the 7th floor. We split up in pairs, Seamus and Lavender, Parvati and Neville, and Ginny and me. Each pair went in a different direction once we hit the main staircase.

Being paired with Ginny was a blessing and a curse. She knew more ways around, courtesy of her brothers, but we also took the more out of the way route. And wouldn't it figure that's the way Mrs. Norris and Filch are patrolling at this time tonight?

We try to hide behind a tapestry, hoping they'd pass by, but to no avail. Mrs. Norris stuck her head behind it and began to meow loudly for Filch. Lovely, there are his footsteps now. I look at Gin and make a split second decision.

I grab her hand and run. Filch won't be able to catch up with us. We're currently on the fourth floor. We need to get up three and across the castle still. I think we can make it with no problem.

Gin starts to take the lead; she knows the secret passageways around. She quickly gets us to the 7th floor. We slow down to a jog now. It's not really necessary to go full speed. I turn to look at her.

Her face is flushed and she's breathing heavily. Despite it all though, she's grinning broadly, looking every bit thrilled at the chase we just won. I grin back. We make it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and pant out a password at her. Neither of us noticed we're still holding hands until its time to step through the portrait hole.

The thought that I wouldn't mind running from Filch every night with her crosses my mind before I shake it out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Simply just hold her hand. _

I'm in a train compartment with Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Neville. We still have a good five minutes before departure, but figured we'd just sit down now and hang out. They're all involved in conversation that I chose to skip out on. I wanted to sketch a picture for Ginny to have. She should be coming by the compartment about half way through the trip I believe she said. That should be enough time for a decent picture.

Her timing is perfect. Just as I put the finishing touches on it she walks in. I quickly scoot over to make room for her between Neville and me while all the others greet her.

"Hey Dean," she says smiling. "Hows the trip been so far?"

"Alright, haven't been paying much mind to it."

"Well what have you been doing?" Excellent, I was wondering how I'd give her the picture. She makes it so simple.

"Working on this," I say while handing over the picture. Her eyes light up.

"Oh Dean it's wonderful. You drew this?"

"It's nothing special, it's not like I came up with it myself," I say modestly.

"It's still brilliant though. And you've done it by memory haven't you?"

"Ginny, if I couldn't perfectly draw the Gryffindor symbol by memory I'm a disgrace to the house." She laughs. "Well it's true!"

"Well you certainly aren't a disgrace to your house. It's beautifully done," she says, trying to hand it back to me.

"Keep it. I drew it for you," I tell her, shoving the sketch back towards here.

"Really?" she asks with pink cheeks.

"Oh, no, I'm lying." I say sarcastically.

"Thank you Dean. It'll look wonderful in my room," she smiles brightly.

The others finally draw us into conversation. I wanted to talk to just her more. I'm really beginning to like her. And I'm pretty sure she's returning those feelings. I'll have to keep in touch with her over the summer.

As the conversation goes on I slowly slide my hand towards hers and interlock my fingers with hers, carefully watching her face to see her reaction. She gasps and turns her head to look at me. I smile shyly at her and she returns it, squeezing my hand gently before returning her attention to the conversation with a grin.

Our hands are clasped right up until she needs to retrieve her trunk and leave the train. Both of us make promises to write.


	5. Chapter 5

_Throw pebbles at her window at night._

It's July 28th, well 29th if you want to be technical, two weeks before Ginny's birthday. Having turned 17 and attained my apparation license during the school year, I apparated to Ginny's house to see her at one in the morning. I had to do it at night so Ron wouldn't know. He'd surely flip, already upset about all the owls I send her.

I figured today was a good day to visit because Hermione and Harry arrive in two days for Harry's birthday. Hermione would never let Ginny out to see me. She's told me in her letters where her room is, the first floor. I just hope I figured it out correctly since there are two it could be.

I throw pebbles up at her window after assuring no one happens to around at this time of night. It takes a few pebbles before she comes to the window. I'm overly thankful that I had the right window. She smiles brightly and whispers that she'll out in a minute.

Once she comes out I immediately notice she's wearing the shirt I threw at her months before by the lake with barely noticeable shorts, a silly smile crosses my face. My shirt looks brilliant on her, hanging mid thigh due to our height difference. I don't think she even realizes she's wearing it though. I wonder how often she's slept in it.

She takes my hand and silently leads me up a hill to a near by orchard. We sit closely and talk about anything and everything until I catch the time on my watch, three o'clock. How in the world did we just pass two hours so quickly?

I walk her back towards her house holding her hand. When it comes time to say goodbye I quickly hug her and kiss her cheek. Yes, I can see a wonderful relationship happening here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Let her fall asleep in your arms. _

We're sharing a compartment on the train the whole ride this time. I heard her tell her friends I asked her to. I didn't of course, but I don't say anything. If she wants to sit with me enough to tell a little white lie to her friends who am I to deny her?

We all start discussing our summers. Seamus talks about his failed attempts to woo the girls in his neighborhood. Neville tells us about various plants he learned about, ever the Herbology nut that one. Lavender and Parvati gush over the vacation they went on together and all the gorgeous guys they met, cause that's just what I want to hear. I explain my dull summer, the only highlights being visiting Ginny and the numerous letters, but I've no desire to share that with everyone. Then it's Ginny's turn.

"Ya know, it started off wonderfully until the "Golden Trio" infested my house," she says bitterly. "When they're not around Ron and me hang out, as soon as they show up I'm like the annoying 5 year old sister no one wants around."

"Oh come now, we all want you around love," Seamus tries to reassure her. "Don't find you the slightest bit annoying."

"Yes, and that's all well and good, but was not so helpful over the summer. They can sure ruin my spirits."

"How about this," Lavender begins to propose, "you stick around with us this year, forget about your brother and his friends. When holidays come around, if they still act like that, you come stay with one of us." Everyone except Gin nods in agreement.

"I couldn't ask you to put up with me just because my brother's a prat."

"You're not asking us, we're asking you," Parvati corrects her. "We already hung out a bit last year after Dean and you started talking, and we quite enjoyed it."

She examines everyone's face before nodding her head in consent. Perfect, now it'll be even easy to spend time with her. Now I've just got to ask her to be my girlfriend. From her actions I'm sure she'll except, but it's still a bit nerve wrecking to ask.

The conversation dies down shortly afterwards and Ginny begins to doze off with her head on the window, looking exceptionally uncomfortable. I pull her gently towards me and wrap an arm around her shoulder. She smiles up at me sleepily before allowing her head and a hand to rest on my upper chest and wait for sleep to overtake her. I could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sing to her, no matter how awful it sounds. _

It's Friday and I have a special date planned tonight for Ginny. She's meeting me in the common room after her class and we're heading to where I have everything set up. Should be any minute now.

I asked her to be my girlfriend during dessert at the start-of-year feast. I couldn't wait anymore. I noticed various other boys looking her way all through out dinner while she laughed with her friends. I had made a rash decision to ask her right then.

Flashback

"That's it!" I exclaim, throwing my fork down on the table.

"What's it?" asks a startled Seamus, he'd been talking about Quidditch trials.

"I'm sick of all the blokes staring at Gin like she's up on display," I fume.

"She's free game right now mate…unless you do something about it," Seamus says as realisation dawns on him. It was no secret amongst my friends that I fancied her.

"I plan to do just that." I get up and stalk down the table towards her.

Once I'm standing behind her all her friends fall silent, causing her to turn and look at me. She looks startled at the anger I _thought_ was hidden in my face.

"Dean, hello," she greets me nervously. "Would you care to join us?" she asks while scooting over to make room for me.

"Not right now Gin," I shake my head. "Do you think I could talk to you over by the doors for a minute?" I ask before I lose my Gryffindor courage.

She nods with the same adorably confused look I remember from when I first helped her study in the library. I turn and walk towards the doors silently, not wanting anyone to pry into our business.

"What's this about then?" she asks once I turn to face her.

"Be my girlfriend," I blurt out, making it seem more of a command then I meant to. She looks shocked.

"Really?"

"Well, only if you want to be."

"Of course I do Dean. That'd be wonderful, it's just, you looked so angry when you came over. I certainly wasn't expecting this. I thought I'd done something."

"Oh I was angry, just not with you."

"Care to elaborate on that one?" she asks after a moment of silently staring at me.

"Well, it's going to sound stupid, but I noticed a lot of different blokes staring at you. And I couldn't take it. It was driving me mad. I didn't want them to get to you before I could, which brings us to where we are now."

"Oh, other boys were interested? Maybe I'll have to rethink this girlfriend thing," she teases. Oh yes, what a _lovely_ sense of humor.

"You're not amusing," I say.

"I'm rather amused," she replies, reaching up to give me chaste kiss on the lips.

End Flashback

"I'll be right back Dean, let me just drop my things and change," Ginny hollers over her shoulder on the way to the girl's dorm, effectively bringing me out of thought.

The whole time we walk the halls she questions me about what we're doing. It's been a month and a half now and our "dates" haven't been anything special yet. I decided to change that.

I had recruited the help of Dobby and with his help turned an unused classroom with a wonderful view of the grounds into a date room. When dinner is served in the Great Hall he'll supply us with our own mini-feast. After we eat I there's a wireless in there so we can sit and talk or dance.

Once we finally reach the room I make her cover her eyes and open the door, gently steering her inside.

"You can look now."

She gasps when she looks around. In front of the window a blanket is set up so we can have a picnic. All the unused desks and chairs have been moved to line the walls and each are holding it's own candle or vase of different flowers. The center of the room is cleared out, that's where we'll dance.

"Oh Merlin Dean," she says breathlessly. "How'd you do all this?"

"Well I'll give credit where it's due, I did ask Dobby for help. Him and I spend my free period today cleaning and rearranging so this could be set up."

We enjoy the meal and dance a few times. Spending most of the time just talking and cuddling. Then she asked a question I never wanted to here.

"Will you sing to me?"

"You wouldn't want to hear that. I'll be the first to tell you it's awful. And I'm sure Seamus would be the second."

"Nothing from you could be awful. I'm sure I'll love it regardless of how it sounds." I think she's gone insane, but who am I to refuse her something so simple?

With that thought in mind I take a deep breath and proceed to sing to my girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

_Get her mad at you, then kiss her._

"Oh you can be so infuriating Dean Thomas!"

I love to make her angry. She doesn't know how attractive she looks with her face red and her eyes fired up.

This time she's angry for a prank I helped Seamus pull on her friends. Apparently "a good boyfriend would not be mean to his girlfriend's friends" or some such rubbish. It's not like anyone was killed or injured! It was nothing serious. We just mixed some Canary Creams in with their "study session candy bowl". Honestly, who has one of those anyway?

Apparently it's their clever idea to keep their energy and spirits up while studying. Well if you ask me there's no better way to keep up your spirits when studying then seeing one of your friends get turned into a Canary! Back to the argument though.

"Gin, it was just a little joke. We had to lighten their moods."

"You weren't looking to lighten any mood but your own."

"It was harmless and amusing love. They aren't upset anymore so I don't see why you are," I say sitting in an armchair and pulling her onto my lap. She tries instantly to get up but I slip my arms around her waist and hold her there.

"Look love, what do you want me to do? How can I make it up to you?" I sigh.

"Maybe you can't," she says while turning her face away from me. She either is really over-reacting or just enjoys that she'll eventually make me beg for forgiveness, well not this time.

"I'm sure I can manage," I say arrogantly. Before she can respond I take her face in my hands, forcing her to face me, and bring it down to kiss her.

Any reply she had in mind is dismissed quickly as she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me back. I smirk into the kiss. Yes, she was hoping I'd be begging.


	9. Chapter 9

_Give her piggyback rides. _

"I'll be out in ten minutes. Please wait for me love," she says while quickly kissing me and running into the locker room for a post-practice speech.

I've just been watching our house Quidditch practice, or more specifically, I've been watching _her _at our house Quidditch practice. She's a brilliant Chaser.

She finally makes her way back out to where I'm leaning against a tree waiting and collapsed to the ground. I raise an eyebrow at her before sitting down as well.

"Any particular reason we're not heading back to the castle for lunch?"

"I'm sore. My legs hurt too much to walk," she says smiling innocently up at me.

"And I'm assuming you've figured out a brilliant way to get back to the castle, one that includes me?"

"You would assume correctly, sir."

"Let's have it then."

"You'll carry me of course," she says as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"And if I don't?" I challenge.

"I'll make you." I raise an eyebrow at this and she smiles wider with a mischievous glint in her eyes. All right, I want to know what she's up to.

"Well I don't think my arms are quite up to carrying you right now. I'll come back for you later," I say, turning to leave.

Before I make it ten steps however, I feel her propel herself onto my back, catching me very off guard. I shouldn't have been though, that's something I should have expected her to do.

"Who said you had to carry me back in you're arms?" she asks, I can just here the grin in her voice. I just chuckle

She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and she effectively makes me carry her up to the castle piggyback style, giggling like a little girl while I hide my grin.


	10. Chapter 10

_Push her on the swings._

She came to visit over the Christmas holidays. We didn't want to owl our presents. We actually wanted to give them to each other and see the other's reaction that is half the fun of buying presents. Plus, mum really wanted to meet her. I don't tell her much about my life at Hogwarts, but she is fully aware I've been talking to the same girl since the end of last year.

She got me a really nice gift actually. It was a professional sketch kit, complete with sketchpad, various types of pencils for any type of drawing, an eraser and various options for adding color. When I opened it a sheet of parchment fell out. When I picked it up to read it I laughed and she just smiled innocently at me; it was a list of requests she'd like me to draw her.

I bought her a magical camera. I couldn't exactly get her one of the nicest ones, but it's decent. She loved it all the same. She's always saying, "I wish I could have a camera to capture this moment." If that wasn't a hint I don't know what is. On top of the camera, I had a Muggle tree ornament made for her, nothing magical about it. It was a carving of her actually. I sent a sketch home to mum in early November and had her get it made for me.

Mum really likes her. Actually, so do all my siblings. She's great with kids too. My youngest sister, Brooke, has her play tea party right now and she fits right in. Even I'm not that good with my sister. I'm just watching with Sean, the brother closest in age to me, being only one year older.

"Hold on to her Dean, she's lovely. None of the girls I brought home over the past few years got along with any one in the family like she does."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Dean can you take me to the playground? Please?" Brooke asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Brooke, there's snow all over outside, what can you do at the playground?"

"There's tons we could do! Ginny and me can make snow angels. Oh, or we can make a snowman, or a snowfort!" she answers excitedly.

"Oh Dean can we please? A snowfort would be so fun. Would you take us please?" Ginny joins in on the begging.

Honestly, you'd think she was the 6-year-old. I look over to Sean and see him silently laughing at Ginny's eagerness and sigh.

"I'll take you, but when we get back you have to get mum to make us all hot cocoa. Deal?"

"Deal! Come on Ginny, we can go get ready in my room. If you don't have snow clothes you can borrow some of Alicia's, I know she won't mind." Brooke says dragging Ginny upstairs.

A snowfort, two snowmen, way too many snow angels and a few impromptu snowball fights later find Ginny and me exhausted and watching all the rest still play around.

"Oh Dean, will you push me on the swings while they play more?" Ginny asks, already running over with out my answer.

"You're as bad as Brooke is, you know that right?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No that's not it. I'm just the more fun one in this relationship," she smirks.

She jumps up on the swing, not even pausing to brush off the snow. I don't immediately go behind the swing and start pushing her and she begins to pout at me.

"Will you please push me Dean?"

"What do I get out of it?" I ask with my arms crossed over my chest.

"A happy girlfriend?"

"Not quite enough," I tease. "How about, oh I don't know, a kiss maybe?"

She smiles and pulls me forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me fiercely. Just when I start to deepen the kiss she pulls back and lightly pushes me away.

"You got your kiss, now push me please."

"You're something else love," I say with a small chuckle while I walk around the swing and proceed to push her as high as she pleases, loving the giggles that escape her. She can be as free spirited as a 6-year-old, but I'm certainly not complaining.

* * *

**A/N: **If anybody reading this is also reading 'A Halloween to Remember' I promise after this update I'm working only on that until I finish part 3. I've been putting it off for some reason but no more.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tell her she looks pretty._

It's Valentine's morning and I am dead tired. Try as I might, I just couldn't come up with anything good to do for Gin. Seamus was having the same problem with Lavender. Of course, when we finally had an idea it was late last night, resulting in us staying up hours later then normal to get everything set.

I'm not sure why it took so long to come up with the idea. Especially since it'll be quite similar to the picnic Dobby helped me set up in the beginning of the year. This time however, we'll be doing it like a double date, with an actual table. We quickly left the common room and spent hours setting the room up and recruiting the help of Dobby again for food.

"Good morning love," I say, sleepily kissing her before plopping myself on to the bench.

"Good morning. And what, pray tell, has you so tired this morning?"

"Nothing," I reply quickly, looking across the table to Seamus who's already half asleep on his plate.

"You boys are up to something," she states after following my gaze.

"Nothing you need to know about right now love."

"And why not?" she asks indignantly.

"You'll find out tonight love. Dress up a bit and meet me and Seamus in the common room with Lav before dinner." That said I begin to fill my plate, ignoring her prying questions. She loves surprises, but not when she has to wait the whole day for them.

Seamus and I are waiting on the girls now; neither one if us knows how long they'll take to get ready. Every time I saw Gin today she was trying to get hints from me though so I'm sure she'll rush Lav out the door.

When she comes down the stairs the sight of her takes my breath away. She's so beautiful. She walks over to me and starts to ask questions immediately.

"Where're we going? What do you have planned? Are Seamus and Lavender going to be with us all night?" I vaguely hear Lavender asking similar questions to Seamus. I can't answer her though. I'm still too caught up in her beauty.

"Gin," I breathe out, interrupting her interrogation.

"Yes?" she asks excitedly, most likely thinking I'm going to tell her our plans for the evening.

"You look unthinkably pretty." I smile as I see her cheeks tinge a deep pink.

"Oh," she says shyly, "thank you."

I lean down and kiss her gently, holding her close by the waist.

"Oy! We going to head out anytime soon?" Seamus asks with amusement in his tone. We break apart and I turn to glare at him.

"Yes, because we weren't possibly doing anything else here."


	12. Chapter 12

_Write her little notes._

I read through the letter one more time:

_Good Morning love,_

_I know you had a rough night again and the day will be tough for you like all week. I just want you to keep in mind that I'm always here for you. You've seemed to comfortably rest on me each morning. If that helps you sleep better to have me there I'd gladly sleep on the common room couch to get you a peaceful nights sleep. Anything you think I can do to help let me know._

_Have a good day,_

_Dean _

'Good Enough,' I think, rolling the parchment and tying it with a ribbon.

"I'm heading up to the Owlery mate," I tell Seamus just before curfew one night. "I'll be back afterwards and we can play exploding snaps." He grunts in response and I set out to the West Tower.

Gin's been having awful nightmares lately. Every morning she's been coming down to breakfast in a miserable mood, having barely gotten even a wink of peaceful sleep. I can't help stop the nightmares, but I can sure do something to try and cheer her up.

"Good morning love," I greet my deadly looking girlfriend.

I get a yawn in return as she sits down next to me. She immediately leans on me and closes her eyes. I wrap an arm around her to help hold her up and, with a kiss on the forehead, continue eating one handed.

That's how the first ten minutes of breakfast had gone by. She'd occasionally snuggle closer, but mainly tried to get her required rest. Until the morning owl posts came in of course. She barely made any sign of recognition of the hundreds of owls until one landed right in front of her. Even then Lavender had to prod her a bit before she relieved the owl of its letter.

She opened the letter slowly and began to read it. A smile crossed her face as soon as the first sentence was over.

"You're really something you know that Dean?"

"I try to be something. It's much better then being nothing," I kid with her.

"Thank you. It certainly helped to brighten me up a bit." I smile proudly.

"That's what I was going for love. I hate to see you so gloomy." She leans up and kisses me before beginning to eat finally in the time she has left.

Double Charms is almost over. Thankfully next I've got lunch, then a single block of transfiguration, and then Gin and I are both done for the day. I'm going to write her another little note that I can slip in her bag and she'll hopefully find during her Herbology block.

_Ginny,_

_If you're up to it, how about after Herbology you meet me in the common room and we can curl up on a couch near the fire so you can try to get some rest? Then I'll help you with any homework since I'm sure you zoned out in classes all week._

_Hoping you sleep easier, _

_Dean_

I'm sitting in the common room waiting for Gin. Hopefully she read the note and will meet me here instead of trying to go study in the library. She'll get nothing done there, as soon as I think that though she walks in. Upon spotting me she immediately heads over drops her bag and sits with me.

"I think that sounds lovely Dean," she says into my chest. "Maybe I can get some real sleep."

"Here love, take off your shoes and put your feet up. Get comfortable, that'll help." She nods and removes her shoes. Before lying down though she kisses me, deeply.

"Wow love whats that for? You really trying to tire yourself out first?" I grin.

"Oh shut it. It was to say thank you. The notes were incredibly thoughtful. They helped lot with my mood." That said she gets on the couch, wraps herself in my arms and promptly falls asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**This chapter's line mentions the phone. We'll just conveniently ignore that please and thank you.

* * *

_When she's sad, stay on the phone with her, even if she's not saying anything._

We've been sitting in the common room since the end of classes, didn't even bother to go down for dinner. We've been sitting in silence the majority of the time too. She had a depressing day, all starting at breakfast.

We were eating and talking, everything was going fine. Then the owl post arrived. She had gotten detention with Snape last Saturday and Sunday and wouldn't it figure he'd owl her mum about it. Right nasty letter she got, just lucky it wasn't a howler. Nevertheless, her mum sent her a very angry letter; all sorts of threats made for her to behave respectfully. It wasn't even that big of a deal. So she mouthed off to him a bit, others have done much worse.

To make the day even more _wonderful _she had potions first thing this morning. Maybe Snape's out to make her life miserable because he had a surprise exam today. And she definitely wasn't prepared for that. How she managed to even hold in her temper and not get in more trouble is beyond me.

So when lunch came around you'd think maybe her day would get a little better right? You'd be terribly wrong. As she sat there ranting about Snape, ever the helpful friend Seamus knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice, all down the front of Gin's shirt. She couldn't even bring herself to yell at him. She just slammed down her fork and left the Great Hall, me on her tail with her bag.

Now she has to have had enough right? Wrong again. She made it through classes fine, but some where between her last class to the dorm, her bag ripped.

I had been doing one of my assignments in when she came through the portrait. I looked up and quickly took in her exhausted face before my eyes traveled to the unorganized books and parchments in her hands. I quickly abandoned my work to relieve her of her things, making a mental note to owl her mum and buy her a new, sturdy bag.

I steered her towards the couch and sat her down. My mind desperately tries to think of any possible way to cheer her up. All ideas seemed to fail miserably though. She's basically in a state of melancholy, barely responding to me. I give up trying and we fall in to silence. I just sit there holding her hand, homework completely forgotten. Seamus even tried to get me to play a game of wizard's chess with him, but I promptly declined to stay with Gin. We may not be talking, but I know just having me there is reassuring.

"It's getting late love, you should go up to bed and get some rest," I suggest once the common room is practically empty.

"I'm not tired," she says in a dejected tone.

"Look baby, I know the day was terrible, but you need to get some sleep."

"I just want to stay here with you," she admits quietly.

"Alright love," I sigh, "as long as you at least go put some bed clothes on and let me do the same. Then I'll meet you right back here and we'll spend the night on the couch. Deal?"

"Thank you Dean," she says with a smile small, "you really are too wonderful for me."

Bed clothes on, I head back down to the common room, where we cuddle silently on the couch, for the rest of the night. The things I do for this girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**This chapter's line also mentions the phone. We'll just conveniently ignore that too please and thank you.

* * *

_When she's mad and hangs up on you call her back._

"I can't believe you! How could you say something like that?"

"Oh come on Ginny! It was a joke."

"Well it wasn't very funny."

"That's a matter of opinion."

The whole common room is watching us fight. I don't know what she's so upset about. I made one off handed, _joke_ about some other girls' looks and she flips out. I thought my tone made it clear that I wasn't interested in any of them. Apparently not clear enough for her though.

"Well _my_ opinion is the one that matters right now and it's not in your favor!"

"Ginny, love, I didn't mean what I said. You should know that."

"Well if you didn't mean it then you shouldn't have said it!"

She turns on her heel and storms out of the portrait hole. I only hesitate long enough to breathe deeply before taking off after her. She must have run though because she's not in sight. It doesn't help that she knows so many more secret passages than I do either.

Luckily, I'm almost positive I know where she's heading. She always goes one of two places when she's upset. Her dorm room, where she obviously didn't head, and the Owlery. If you ask me I'd tell you it's one of the oddest places you could go when you're upset, but it's where she goes.

When I arrive at the tower entrance I can hear her pacing over the straw on the floor.

"Ginny?"

"I don't want to talk to you Dean, that's why I left the common room. I thought you're stupid brain would at least understand that," she says bitterly.

"I do understand that Gin, but I think we need to work this out now."

"Alright then Dean, if you won't leave me alone then lets hear what you have to say."

"Excellent! I'm making progress," I say allowing a small grin. "Now you have to understand Gin, I have no interest in other girls. I was joking around, I thought you'd know that. And I'm sorry it made you angry."

"How would I know you didn't mean it? How do I know you don't want to leave me for one of those girls?"

"Well I assumed you would know that no one else can capture my attention like you. And why in the world would I leave you for any other girl in this school?"

"Many girls are better looking than I am. Many girls are smarter than I am. Many girls are more experienced than I am. Would you like me to keep going?"

"You're insane love. I don't think any girl could be more beautiful than you are. And why would I want some know-it-all? Hermione's already my friend. Plus you make better grades then me and you're in the top of your class! You're plenty smart for me. And I don't need a more experienced girl. I rather like that you aren't because I'm not an experienced guy. I like taking things slowly. No other girl can compare to you. You're perfect," I sum it up.

"Flattery will get you no where," she says with a blush.

"Ah, but it isn't considered flattery if it's all the truth."

"Do you mean it?" she sighs.

"Every word love," I say moving closer to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I over-reacted," she says quietly.

"Just a tad, but hey, it's one of your many lovely quirks."

"I'm really sorry. Deep down I knew you were joking. I just got the thought in my head that you would eventually want another girl, because I'm nothing special, and then you'd leave me. Then you made those comments and my insecurities seemed to sky-rocket."

"I'm sorry too love. You are something special though. I thought I had done a good job showing you that. Apparantely I need to work on that more though."

"No, you do wonderfully really. I just thought you'd bore of me and want a faster girl."

"Never," I say simply.

"Will you kiss me now?"

"I think I can manage that," I smirk.

* * *

**A/N: **I can pretty safely say that the chapters after this one will go back to a cheery Ginny. The last two and this one have all had her moody or depressed. Please review if you've got any comments.


	15. Chapter 15

_Let her take all the pictures of you she wants._

It's finally a nice day out and Ginny has us running around the grounds. She's snapping pictures of the most ridiculous things with the camera I got her for Christmas. I thought she'd use the thing to take pictures of her friends. Instead she's taking various pictures of the grounds surrounding the castle. There aren't even people in the pictures! What's the point of having a moving picture if all you can see is the occasional sway of some tree branches or ripples in the lake? They're nice things to sit and enjoy, but in a picture? I doubt it.

"Baby why don't you take pictures of all your friends now? It's not like you could ever run out of things to take pictures of with them." That's true too, she has a lot of friends. They flock to her carefree personality like a dehydrating man would to water.

"No, this scenery is so breathtakingly beautiful. This set of pictures is going to strictly be for the best looking things I can find. My friends will always be around to take pictures of," she says, the whole time her eyes are scanning to ground for what to capture next.

"If it makes you happy baby then go ahead. Take pictures of all the breathtaking things you see out here," I sigh. It's going to be a long day.

"Oh that's my plan," she says. After scanning in front of us she turns to look at me and a twinkle enters her eye.

"What?"

"Hold still honey," she says, holding up her camera.

"What are you doing now Gin?" exasperation is clear in my voice.

"I'm taking a picture silly what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I know that. I meant why? Is there some magnificent looking butterfly on my shoulder or something?"

"No," she says simply. "Now hold still and let me take this picture."

"What are you taking a picture of then?"

"We'll I'm trying to take one of you, but you don't seem to want to cooperate," she says in a cheery tone, laced only slightly with impatience.

"I see that the camera is pointed at me. I just thought we were looking for scenery pictures."

"No, we're taking pictures of, and I quote, "the best looking things I can find" and you, my wonderful boyfriend, happen to be at the top of that category," she grins.

"Oh, well then by all means," I say, my own silly grin crossing my face at her praise.

She snaps numerous pictures of me; one with the silly grin plastered to my face, one where I was blinking to see correctly after the unexpected flash, one of me laughing at her over enthusiasm with the camera. Eventually one of me grinning like a villain when an idea enters my head, then of my first steps to chase her, followed almost immediately by one where she turned around while running and snapped a shaky picture. One when I finally caught her and we fell to the ground. And, at what I'm sure will be an awkward angle, one of me leaning down to kiss her sweetly. I think that camera's the best thing I could have bought her.

"Did you get enough pictures yet?" I say in a whisper.

"How could I ever have enough of your handsome face?" she grins, snapping one last picture before we take up kissing again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Look into her eyes._

I've been studying like mad for my N.E.W.T.s lately. I put it off too late with my O.W.L.s and I refuse to make the same mistake. Plus, if I start now, months before the exams, I can afford to take some breaks later on and be able to spend time with Ginny. I went to Hermione, the only other person already studying, and asked her to make me a study schedule for the rest of the year like I know she tried to do for Harry and Ron.

She was ecstatic to hear that I was taking my studies seriously. She continuously went on about how mature I was and how I was setting a good example for other students. Ginny stood beside her and silently laughed as I tried to stop the endless approval of my responsibility, earning a good number of glares from me.

But as the months went on, even with Hermione's schedule, I was finding it hard to spend as much time with Gin as I wanted. The less time I spent with her, the more I wanted to make up that time when I did get to see her. That sent me into frantic thoughts about the next year and how she'd be at school and I'd be out working. I'd barely ever get to see her. I'll have to buy a new owl so mine doesn't have to take the same trip over and over, because I certainly don't doubt that I'll write to her daily with the most pointless letters imaginable.

Right now is one of the extremely rare times I can spend with her in no rush to get to bed, study, or get to class. She's been talking to me about random things that have been going on in her life and she hasn't had time to tell me. I'm slightly embarrassed to admit I haven't been paying attention really. I started to, but then I looked up into her eyes and got lost in memories.

Just a year ago I was sitting under this exact tree with Seamus, watching her by the lake and then pretending I was going to throw her in the water. When she had chased me down and had me pinned to the ground I had wanted to kiss her so badly. I had stared her straight in the eyes until she couldn't handle it and got off me. Since then her eyes could always captivate me, they were a bright shade of brown that reminded me of cinnamon.

"Dean are you even paying attention to me?" breaks into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry love, but no," I say simply with a grin.

"Then why am I even bothering to be here with you?" she asks slightly miffed.

"You like spending time with me."

"Yes for some reason I can't seem to remember right now."

"If it makes you feel any better I tried to pay attention, I just got lost."

"How could you have gotten lost? It was a simple story to follow."

"No, love. What I meant was I got lost in your eyes."

"Oh." I love that I can still make her blush.

"Yes oh, now continue on while I get lost again," I say, resuming staring into her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

_Kiss her in the rain._

Exams start this week and I'm so sick of studying. It's Saturday and I'm sitting in the bloody library. That's just not going to work for me. I don't care if exams are starting Monday, I think I've gotten enough studying in since I started early. That decision in my head, I slam my book shut and start shoving things in my bag, much to the annoyance of all the others frantically studying.

Seamus looks up questionably as I stand to leave. With out even acknowledging him I stalk out the library doors. Heading straight to the common room to rid myself of these sickening books. After depositing my bag, rather violently, on my bed I return to the common room.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" I ask when noticing she isn't in there. At receiving several no's, I turn to a 3rd year girl I've spoken with before, "Can you go up to the 6th year girl's dorm and ask if Ginny Weasley is in there please?" She nods and scurries up the staircase.

"She's not up there. One of the other girls said she took her broom out to fly an hour ago though."

"Thanks Julie. I'll go look for her."

I walk briskly out to the pitch, ignoring the warm rain soaking my clothes. She wouldn't let rain stop her from flying so she's probably still out there. I just need to see her. I need to get out of this crummy mood I'm in.

"GINNY!" I call once spotting her in the air. "OY! GINNY!" She whips around and in the distance I can see a grin on her face as she falls in to a dive straight at me. Pulling a perfect landing.

"What are you doing here? You should be studying," she lightly scolds.

I don't answer. All I can do is stare at her; dripping wet hair half out of the holder, flushed cheeks, clothes sticking to her skin, she's got to be the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever seen. I silently pull her away from her broom and into a searing kiss.

"What was that for?" she pants when we break apart.

"It seemed that was out of my control," I grin. "I was admiring your beauty and the next thing I knew you were wrapped in my arms." She giggles.

"You're a real sweet-talker ya know love."


	18. Chapter 18

_And when you fall in love with her, tell her._

I've finished my Charms exam, my last exam, and am waiting to be dismissed. I drew a picture and still have time to kill. I look down at the sketch. It's a picture of Ginny, one I definitely want to keep.

It's done like a portrait, showing off her style with her weekend clothes on. Her hair's down and long, with a wild look about it. A mischievous smirk is playing at her lips, one she wears too often, and she's got a glint in her eye to match. I've even added every freckle that's across her nose and cheeks. She looks gorgeous, I'm surprised I could capture her so well.

I laugh as I see the smirk I drew. If any one can keep me on my toes, it'll be her. I don't know what I'll do with out her next year. I'll have to make sure I get to Hogsmeade on her weekend visits and see her over the holidays. I'm really going to miss her.

It's been just over nine months since she became my girlfriend, the smartest thing I've ever done. I recall every memory I can of her. Tender moments, angry moments, silly moments, awkward moments, embarrassing moments, you name it, I was remembering it. That's when it hit me. I love her! I'm completely in love with Ginny Weasley!

Now that it's in my head I wonder how I didn't notice it before. It took me nine months to see? I hope she feels the same. It'll be awkward to tell her I love her and then she break up with me or something. I mean, she has been mentioning how we won't see each other next year. Maybe she's been preparing me for the break up. I just always thought she was upset about the fact like I was; I hope she was. I guess the only real way to know is to tell her.

We're dismissed from the exam and I'm supposed to meet her. What do I say? Do I just blurt it out? Should I hint to it and see if she just catches on? Should I wait and not say it until she does? What if I do wait and she thinks I'm just saying it because she expects me to?

I need to calm down. In reality it's highly likely that she loves me too, or at least holds strong feelings of like for me. Maybe I'll set another picnic up and tell her tonight. Yeah, that sounds good. I'll head down to talk to Dobby before I go meet her. And this time we'll do it outside. She loves sitting by the lake that'll be an excellent spot.

)()()()()(

"Let's head down to dinner now honey. I'm starved," Ginny says while trying to tug me out of my armchair. We've been relaxing in the common room for the past few hours.

"Alright we can go get food on one condition," I grin. "You need to wear this."

I grin wider as her eyes light up. The only times I blindfold her are when we're going on our dates.

"How's the room set up tonight?" she asks, tying the blindfold around her head.

"Why do you always ask?" I laugh. "If I had intentions of telling you, I never would have bought the blindfold."

"Fine, be that way," she pretends to pout. I walk towards her and sweep her up into my arms, earning a shriek of surprise and many odd looks from whoever hasn't gone to dinner yet. "What are you doing?"

"We're going somewhere different tonight."

"Different?" she asks with obvious excitement. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see baby," I say, making my way out of the portrait hole.

Once we hit the doors heading outside her excitement rose.

"Outside? Why are we outside? Are we eating here?"

"Stop asking questions."

When I finally tell her she can remove the blindfold she squeals in excitement. I asked Dobby to set out a blanket with a picnic basket, just something simple. Now that I look around I see he also decided to add some flowers and the wireless I keep in our "date room". I'll have to thank him for thinking of that. I owe him so many socks. Why not add a few extras on the list?

"You really are the best boyfriend Dean." That deifintely gives me more confidence. I've been nervous about how this is going to work out.

"Thank you baby. Now I believe you were "starved" correct?"

After eating with idle talk she asks a question to start either my extreme happiness or utter embarrassment, let's just hope for the first one.

"What's the occasion for tonight's picnic? End of your exams?"

"Not quite."

"What's it for then?" she asks after I stay silent for a few moments. I take a deep breath and begin.

"We've been together for just over nine months." She nods. "I graduate soon." She nods a second time. "After the summer I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again." I don't receive a third nod.

"Are you trying to break up with me?" she asks quietly.

"NO!" I reply hastily. "I'm definitely not trying to break up with you!"

"What is it then?"

"I love you."

"You love me?" she asks breathlessly. I nod. "I love you too!" she smiles brightly.

I breathe a deep sigh of relief before pulling her into a kiss, one I put all my love for her in.

Merlin, do I ever love her!

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this story. I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
